Leyna Week 2013
by E-saw-bell
Summary: It's Leyna weeks folks! A one shot for everyday!
1. The Dogs

**A/N Hey everyone! So this week is Leyna week and I will post a new Leyna story every day in honor of it. I didn't post one yesterday because I forgot but on Saturday, the end of Leyna week, I shall post two stories. So I will make up it. All the one-shots will be in this story so please enjoy all you Leyna lovers!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**

They were walking down the hallway to their apartment. Reyna was leaning against Leo laughing at some lame joke he made and he was trying to open the door while Reyna was laughing on him. The door swung open and they walked in.

" Well that was fun." Leo said.

Reyna gave him a look. " Fun? I don't know about fun but it was intersting."

Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. " What you weren't having fun with me?"

Reyna smiled. " That's right. I wasn't having very much fun."

Leo got a thoughtful expression on his face. " Well than what will I do to apologize for such a terrible evening Roman?"

" Well I guess you could get me some hot chocolate and get the dogs to bed." Reyna got Leo to let go of her and he went to get the dogs into there room.

Yes the dogs had a room but it was small and when they got the place they both thought there was no way the dogs would be sleeping in bed with them since they were metal and weighed a ton. Leo managed to get them in the room without too much trouble. Although Aurum did try to bite him but it was because his hands still smelled a bit of oil. He walked into the kitchen and quickly made Reyna her hot chocolate. After all those years of trying he still couldn't get her to drink even half a cup of coffee. He walked back into the living room and handed her the hot chocolate.

Reyna took it and set it down the the coffee table. " Did you get the dogs in their room?"

Leo nodded and laid down on the couch next to her. " Yeah. Though Aurum did try to bite my hand off. Why cat we get pets that won't bite and aren't a ton? Like a kitten?"

She took a sip of the hot chocolate and said. " Simple. One the dogs would it and second I'm allergic to cats."

" Toche. So am I forgiven for the terrible night I gave you?"

" Yes."

" Well you aren't forgiven for telling me about the terrible night you had." Leo said.

Reyna sighed. " Alright. How can I be forgiven?"

Leo looked at her and didn't say anything. He grabbed the hot chocolate out of her hands and set it down before grabbed her face and kissing her. Her lip tasted like chocolate. She was shocked at first but eventually got over it and kissed him back with the same fevor. He smelled like oil, chocolate and something sweet that she couldn't place but she learned to love this scent over time no matter how strange it was.

Leo pulled away and started kissing her neck while he slowly leaned her down on the sofa. She sighed slightly and wrapped her strong arms around his neck pulling him closer. He kissed the base of her next and a quiet moan escaped her. She felt him smile in it as he kissed it more. Reyna pulled him back to her lips and kissed her. He ran his hands under the big sweater she was wearing to find she had a tank top on under neath. He was about to take it off her when something cold and metal jumped on his back.

" Aurum! Arguementum! Descendit! Canes malos! Revertere ad cubilibus vestris!(Down! Bad dogs! Go back to your room!)" Reyna shouted in Latin.

Once the dogs got off Leo's back he sat up and fixed his hair (which was near impossible due to the curls.) And Reyna straightened her shirt and smoothed down her hair. She looked over and saw the dogs had only gotten off the sofa. They stared up at them waiting.

" Leo did you remember to lock the door?" She asked. It seemed to dawn on him the small mistake he had made. Reyna glared at him and put the dogs back in there room, remembering to lock the door. Reyna walked back in and sat down on the sofa.

" Shall we pick up where we left off Roman?" Leo asked as he lightly kissed her jaw. But she pushed him away.

" I think that's enough for one night Leo. Come on let's get ready for bed." Reyna stood up an grabbed Leo's hand. She dragged him to their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist once they were inside and the base of her neck again. It made her knees wobble but she was strong and shoved him on the bed.

" No means no Leo Valdez. Not wait till were in the bedroom or when I'm not looking. It means no." Reyna said firmly.

He sighed and said. " But come on. You still owe me for trying to give you a good night." He groaned.

" Well the last part of the I enjoyed so it wasn't terrible. But if you're going blame anyone blame yourself for not locking the dogs room." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. To be honest she had loved what he planned but just wanted to give him a hard time.

He knew she had a good time but wanted to be difficult. So he just played along and he had a great night and he knew she did too.


	2. Pictures

**Leyna week, September 1-7**

" Leo come on! We need to get the place unpacked!" Reyna shouted at her fiancée Leo. Yes that's right. She hasn't killed him yet. Key word: Yet.

" Relax Reyna I'm coming." Leo groaned. He was trying to carry two boxes up a flight of stairs since luck would have it, the elevator was broken.

I her heard Reyna sigh and run downstairs. She grabbed the top box and almost ran up the stairs. When they got to the apartment and set down the boxes, did it really sink in that this was actually happening.

" I can't believe it. Did you ever think we would make it this far?" Reyna asked.

" Nope. I thought you would have killed me before I could even ask." Leo said.

She laughed but kept her back turned to him. " It just all seems like a dream. And that I'll wake up any second back in my villa."

And with that she went to unpacking the boxes. While Leo was double checking that everything was okay and up to his standards (Which were extremely high) she unpacked their room. They had already moved all the heavy stuff into the apartment like couches, beds, bookshelves, etc.

She picked a box and saw it had all the pictures she had from Camp Jupiter. She smiled sadly as she looked through them having a minute to remember each one and when it was taken. The first one was when she had just gotten there. They had to take her picture for back round information.

_" Reyna can you please smile a little?" The guy asked. _

_12-year-old Reyna just glared at him and waited for him to take the picture. She hated getting her picture taken because it was pointless. Why does everyone else need to know what she looks like? Can't they just read about her instead or something more productive than looking at picture of her and guessing what her name was or even what she did? And of course the guy treated her like a little kid._

_He kept trying to get her to smile the smallest bit but she refused. She hadn't talked to anyone since she got here and she was not going to break that streak to just to tell him off and give him a piece of her mind._

_" Reyna I have all day to wait for you to smile? Come on. The sooner you smile the sooner you can leave. So please even a fake one would be good."_

_Reyna glared at him and hissed. " Take the damned picture before I break that camera."_

_He laughed. " Like you could tell me what to do. You're just a little girl." He said._

_Reyna's glared hardened even more. " I am not a little girl. Take the fucking picture. Because trust me it will take a hell of a lot more than that if you want me to smile. So you will take this stupid picture now or never get one. Am I understood?" She hissed._

_The guy's eyes widened over how quick she had turned form a slightly shy girl to a to the making for a killer. He quickly told her to look at the camera and took the picture. When she walked out she saw a blonde boy laughing on the side of the building._

_" Excuse me what is so funny?" She asked._

_The boy looked up and smiled. His eyes were extremely blue. " You. Normally Kyle gets everyone to smile. But you just tole him off. And he just sat there and took it!" The boy stood up. " I'm Jason by the way."_

_" Reyna." She said. She smirked a bit remembering what she just said._

_" So are you new here?" He asked. They started talking as they walked away from the building._

Reyna put that picture in a drawer in her nightstand. No way was Leo ever going to see that. She went back over to the box to just find random pictures that had no real importance to it. Just pictures she liked and bought at a store before leaving camp.

_Reyna walked into the photography shop. She was leaving for New York in a few weeks and realized that this might be the last time she see any of her favorite places. Like she had promised Leo she would come live with him in New York. She looked around and started picking random ones. She even picked one of the aqueduct she always meant to get fixed. But she liked that it was broken, it became a landmark almost._

_She stopped in front of one. It was of her villa. She picked it up and looked at it. Everything about was the same as it was now. But when she turned it over she was shocked to see it was the picture of her when she was twelve. The first one she got taken was on the back. She walked to the cash register. And waited for some one to show up. And it was the one and only Kyle. The same guy that took her picture._

_" Preator. How have you been?" He asked._

_" Fine. Just want to buy these pictures before I leave." She said._

_He nodded and scanned the pictures. _

_" You know my favorite was the one of my villa." Reyna said._

_" Yeah I like it too." Kyle said._

_" Do you know what I like the most? The picture on the back."_

_Kyle's face paled a bit._

_" Yes Kyle I saw that you plastered my picture on the back. And I am still Preator for three weeks. Which means I can still do things like punish people and tell them what to do." _

_" I am so sorry. It was a joke I made. I never thought you would by one of those. I just thought it was funny and-"_

_" Quiet!" Reyna shouted. " For putting such an ugly picture on the back and mocking me I want you to do me a favor." He was almost as white as a sheet. " I want you to retake my picture. I look terrible and I think a smile wouldn't kill."_

_Reyna could tell he was relieved. He took her to the back and re-took her picture this time with her smiling._

" Are you okay Reyna?" She jumped at the voice. It was Leo. He was leaning against the door frame. Leo was worried because for once Reyna looked ready to cry. And she was a bit. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling Reyna closer to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

" Yeah I'm fine Leo. Just looking at some old pictures. Remember this one?" Reyna geld up a picture of the two of them. It was from some cheap photo booth they had found and took a picture in. It was one of those were you get a little strip with four pictures.

_" Reyna come on this will be fun!" Leo said. They were at a small fair and thought it would be fun to do a photo booth. She smiled and followed him in the booth. Once they figured it out the counter showed up for the first picture. There were five seconds in between for poses. _

_The timer started. When it was at three seconds Leo took out a black velvet box an showed it to Reyna. She was stunned. This couldn't be what she thought it was. No it had to be something else. The booth took their picture. _

_" Reyna, will you please marry me?" Leo asked. He opened the box to reveal a small diamond on a white gold band. She better like it and say yes. It took him a month to make this stupid ring and if she didn't give the right response. It was going on eBay. Another picture was taken and the timer started again._

_" Yes." Reyna said breathlessly. Leo pulled her close and kissed her. There was a flash and they had one picture left. Leo pulled away and put the finger on Reyna. She held it up for the camera as Leo kissed her again. They both pulled away. Leo had a silly grin on his face and Reyna was just to happy to even comment. On the screen was an option to email the pictures to people. She quickly put in all of their friends emails and sent it out and had the machine print three copies of it._

" If you said no I was selling the ring on eBay you know?" Leo said. Reyna shoved him.

" Than I would have killed you for sure."

" Yeah I know." Leo sighed. He pulled her in for another kiss. It was soft and it was perfect for the moment. Considering all they had been through and how much they loved each other. It really wasn't a surprise that they had fallen in love as hard and fast as they did.


	3. Jealous

**Leyna Week, September 1-7**

They had a strange relationship from an outsiders point of view. Some would think he wasn't serious enough. Others would think she was too serious. Some would think that they were gonna break up any second and there was no way in hell were they going to be around to see it. Even their closest friends sometimes thought that they were about to break up and they weren't going to be there to see Reyna kill Leo. But than again sometimes those are the best. But a certain cashier thought they should just end it.

Janet had seen all kinds of couples walk through the store. The young ones who were too delirious to realize that they would break up soon. Ones that obviously were meant to be and ones that would break up in any second and needed to leave as soon as possible. And she saw one of those when today. At first it just seemed like a normal couple looking for some furniture. So she just left them alone to look. She walked up to them to see if she need help. The girl gave her a hard look and said.

" Were fine. Thank you." She turned back to looking.

" Sorry. She can be a bit short at times." He said.

" Leo when have I been short with people?" She asked. She stood in front of him and almost looked ready to lash out.

" Reyna you were short with Piper the other day. And this morning. And the morning before that." Leo said smugly.

This was going to get ugly. Maybe I should try to get them out of here now.

" I was only short with Piper because she was being a bit ditzy. I even told her she got mad at me. And I was short with you this morning because I'm not a morning person. I'm sorry that we all aren't perfectly happy in the morning like you." Reyna replied shortly.

" That's why you should drink more coffee. It makes you happy!" He smiled at her.

" No. Coffee does nothing but make you crash in about an hour. I think I will stick to my way of waking up. Now can we please find a coffee table?" She asked.

She walked away towards the coffee tables with him taking his time following. The salesperson left them alone for a while till the guy came back and asked her for help.

Reyna was looking at a small coffee table that they both liked. It was just what they wanted but they had to know how much it costed. I told them.

" Seriously? 500$ for a coffee table? If this was a regular table with chairs and everything than I would understand but it's just a coffee table." She crossed her arms and glared at me.

" Reyna just relax a bit."

" Leo it's a rip off. And I'm sorry if I just want to get this done and over with." She hissed.

Leo turned to her. " I thought you liked shopping here? Do you want to just go to another store? Maybe we can find another table there. Besides you wouldn't be allowed to use it anyway."

She raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

" It's called a coffee table. Therefore you put coffee on it not hot chocolate."

She glared at him. " Let's just get the one you wanted. It was only 200$."

Reyna pointed to the one they wanted. Janet was releaved when the finally left. Never has she had to deal with such an argumentative couple.

About half an hour later. Leo and Reyna got back to his apartment be where they were going to until they got all the heavy stuff in the new apartment.

" You were so short with that sales lady." Leo said after they walked in.

" I didn't like her. Besides, you know how I feel about shopping sometimes."

Leo nodded and followed her in the kitchen. " Yeah I know. Where you jealous at all?"

Reyna snapped her head up. Did he seriously just ask her if she was jealous? " Jealous? I am not a jealous person Leo. You know that well enough. Now can we please get off the topic?"

So they did and tried to get through a whole conversation. In the end they were talking about random things. Then he had just had to ask again if she ever got jealous of other girls.

" Leo remember who I have to get jealous over. Come on. If I get jealous over every girl who talks to you I would be wanted for murder."

He walked over to her and left light kisses up and down her jaw. " You know I really like it when you come up with threats." Leo said.

"And why is that?"

He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. " Because it shows that you love me. Also I just out smarted you."

Reyna pushed him away slightly. " How is that?" Leo has never out smarted her unless it was on a topic she didn't know well.

" I just got you to admit you get jealous."

Reyna rolled her eyes. But she was happy he had caught her mistake. To be honest she did get jealous of a lot of girls but she knew that no one would be able to put up with him except her and that always put those feeling behind.


	4. Reyna's Sick

**Leyna Week, September 1-7**

Reyna had been acting a bit weird lately. Or at least Leo thought she was. Of course she had mood swings once and a while. And yes all those mood swings involved her swearing and giving the most complex threats. This wasn't just mood swings. Something had just felt off. She had been feeling a bit sick in the mornings too and it was just strange. She doesn't get sick often. And when she does it's quick and gets better quickly. But this different. Reyna has been sick for a few weeks now. And even she doesn't even know what it is. Well Leo thinks she does know but doesn't want to admit it to him.

The day they found out what it was cold and Reyna was in bed since she woke up. And of course this meant that she was seriously sick. At least Leo thought so even though he will stay in bed with just a common cold.

Leo went into their bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate.

" You feeling any better?" Leo asked.

Reyna sat up and gladly took the hot chocolate from him. " I've been worse. You didn't have to cancel your plans with Jason just to take care of me." She did feel bad for making him cancel. Unlike her and Leo, Piper and Jason went to live in California. Which meant they couldn't visit often. And Leo had been talking about seeing Jason for awhile now but than she got sick.

" How did you even get sick?" Leo asked.

" Must have been a bug from the honeymoon." Reyna said.

Leo wasn't convinced. She had made sure to take every single little precaution to make sure they didn't get sick.

" Well is now a good time to tell you the dogs ripped up for favorite shoes. And that they kinda spewed oil all over that carpet you liked."

Reyna got a sick look on her face and ran to the bathroom. Leo waited till he was sure she was done puking and walked in after her. I was really worried.

" Reyna it's not a bug is it?" Leo asked. Reyna put the toilet seat down and sat down. Leo kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

Reyna just gave him a look and some kind of message was sent through. Leo grabbed her off the toilet and hugged her as tight as he could.

" When did you find out?" Leo whispered

" About a week ago. I wasn't sure how to tell you." Reyna said. It was nice to not have to actually say because even the thought scared her. Yes the all mighty Reyna was scared. But it's one thing fighting a monster and another knowing that you have to take care of something as small and delicate.

" This is so awesome."

" Leo it's no big deal. " Reyna said. She was honestly happy about how he was treating this.

" No big deal? Reyna we're going to a mini me! Oh my gods when it's old enough to talk I am so going to dress him up as my mini me and teach him to flip people off and all that stuff from the movie.

"Reyna pushed Leo off her and smacked him. " First off who said it was going to be a mini you? It could be a girl. Also if you even think of teaching it to flip people off I will have the dogs sit on you for three hours straight."

Leo's eyes widened. " Alright I won't teach him that till later."

"Good." Reyna gave Leo a quick kiss before she had to shove him out to puke again.


End file.
